Miranda Bailey
Miranda Bailey is the name of a fictional character on the ABC television series Grey's Anatomy. The character is portrayed by actress Chandra Wilson, who won a 2007 Screen Actor's Guild Award for the role. Chandra Wilson was also nominated for a supporting actress in a drama series at the 2007 Emmy Awards for this role. Childhood and growing up Although Bailey has rarely spoken about her childhood, she has said that growing up she liked Star Wars, was in the school band (playing the obo) and believed in Santa until the age of 11. She did not attend homecoming because the boy she liked never asked her. Personal life Miranda Bailey has two completely different sides, sometimes she is extremely loving and kind, others she is tough and nicknamed the Nazi. She usually gave advice to other, being very direct. She helped Derek whenever he begins to talk about his trouble over Meredith while saying she was not someone that hear. Through the rest of season 2 into season 3, Bailey was seen adjusting to becoming a parent and reconciling this with her desire to continue her career as a surgeon. Her professional confidence was shaken when Izzie Stevens cut Denny Duquette's LVAD wire and Denny subsequently died after his heart transplant; Bailey felt that she wasn't in control of her interns, and that the incident was ultimately her fault. She was criticised for the events at a Morbidity and Mortality conference in Oh, the Guilt, with one colleague questioning outright her competence at juggling career and motherhood. While her confidence has been somewhat restored since then, she still feels bad about not spending enough time with her son, once making a late-night call to sing "God Bless the Child" to him. Following severe injuries to her son in late season four and several arguments over the state of their marriage, Doctor Bailey and her husband, separated because her husband believed that she placed her job at the hospital before her family and that it led to Tucker's injuries. Bailey's relationship with Erica Hahn is quite strained. Although Erica saved her son's life, she temporarily stopped the surgery until Bailey left and when Bailey asked Erica for help on a surgery, the whole day Erica was quite negative and kept putting Bailey down. Romantic life She married Tucker Jones c.1995. They had been married for ten years and trying to conceive for seven when Miranda announced her pregnancy with their first child. Her son, William George Bailey Jones, was born during a bomb scare at Seattle Grace while her husband was in surgery with Dr. Derek Shepherd, having crashed his car on the way to the hospital (It's The End Of The World/''As We Know It'', a two-part episode). George O'Malley helped her through labor, and she thanked him by naming her son William George Bailey Jones (although he is nicknamed "Tuck" after his father). Due to her working as a surgeon, Bailey rarely spent time at home, putting a strain on their marriage and following an incident where Tuck was hurt at home, their relationship was strained even more and although they stayed married, Tucker went on dates. On discovering Miranda had applied for a pediatric surgery fellowship, Tucker gave her an ultimatum: the fellowship or their marriage. Miranda decides to leave her husband, believing a marriage should never come to an ultimatum, but also denies the fellowship. Career Miranda Bailey, a graduate of Wellesley College, is a resident surgeon at SGH, almost an attending. She was the only female intern in her year but she was the best and she won the first solo-surgery. She was also previously in charge of the five interns Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex and George (although Alex was not originally hers). Her colleagues refer to her as "The Nazi" because of her tough personality and blunt attitude although she behabes almost in the exact opposite way with patients and has a great bedside manner. Although she was often harsh with her interns, she has been shown to provide both support and advice when they need it; practicing "tough love." For instance, Bailey stayed by Cristina during her pregnancy scare and her initial recovery; she also held Izzie's hand when Izzie was giving bone marrow for her daughter. She cares about her patients and is a committed surgeon. When she first learnt about Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd she became brisk with her but it was to prove Meredith had no favor. She protected her while she was looked at by all the Seattle Grace when Derek choose Addison over her, she admitted he had put himself between two remarkable women. Disillusioned by how little she can help patients as a surgeon, Bailey decided to open a free clinic at Seattle Grace in the middle of season 3. She faced initial difficulties getting support from the attendings, but after talking with the Chief, managed to get their agreement to work there. The Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic has since opened, paid for using part of the $8.7 million bequeathed to Izzie by Denny Duqette, and Bailey is satisfied that the clinic will change people's lives for the better. She competed for the post of Chief Resident, but in the final episode of Season Three, she found out she lost to Callie Torres. Dr. Richard Webber has indicated that she could become Chief of Surgery in a few years' time. In season four, Miranda decided to be Callie's "number two," as Torres was lacking in performance as Chief Resident. The Chief saw Bailey pick up the slack, and delegate exceptionally well, and eventually realized that Miranda was covering for Callie. He fired Torres from the position, and told Bailey that he made a mistake in not giving her the job in the first place. He also apologized for taking Dr. Bailey for granted. At this Miranda broke down in tears hugged the Chief. This is an example of the emotional baggage the "Nazi" carries, and shows one of her very rare emotional moments. During season four Miranda helped save the life of a white supremacist paramedic despite his racist treatment of her. When closing his stomach after the surgery, she comments to George that the incision will need to be aligned better, thus ruining the paramedic's large swastika tattoo on his stomach. During the surgery she declared that she "will not be called the Nazi ever again." pregnant.]] Dr. Bailey has almost completed her surgical residency in General Surgery by the fifth season and Richard Webber had planned for her to become a general surgeon attending. Although for a while she claimed she was growing tired of appys and gall bladders and nothing excited her but while treating a child that almost died, she wanted to stick with general surgery. Unfortunately, she had been assigned to another child. While treating the child, both Dixon and Robbins said she was a true pediatric surgeon because of her disregard of rules, her personal interest in patients and taking the time to explain surgeries to the patients anad the children. Privately, she told Arizona how she felt when her son Tuck was admitted and said because of how she felt, it would make her bad for peds but in contrast, Arzona told her that in her opinion it made her uniquely qualified. Eventually she decided to pursue a pediatric fellowship, despite the chief's disagreement. Armed with letters of recommendation from Shepherd, Sloan, O'Malley and a disappointing letter from the Chief, she is very excited about Addison's letter of recommendation, labelling her the "the most promising peds surgeon I've ever had the pleasure of working with". Even though Arizona claims the Chief is the major factor in the decision, the implication of Addison's referral should make a much larger difference than any other doctor she could have, as Addison is a world-class pediatric surgeon, hopefully outranking most other letters of recommendation Bailey has. Bailey eventually gains the pediatric surgery fellowship, and even the Chief signs on and agrees with it, but Bailey is unable to take the position and asks for a job as a General Surgery attending, after making the decision to leave her husband, as a fellowship for 2 years of long hours is not healthy for a single mother. Bailey's original interns *Meredith Grey *Cristina Yang *Isobel Stevens *George O'Malley *Alex Karev Notes *Other than her maternity leave, Bailey only ever took three days off work. *Although known for her strict personality, Bailey has an excellent bedside manner (example, Jackson Prescott). *Bailey was the only female intern in her year, she also won the first solo-surgery. *Bailey believed in Santa until the age of eleven. *She knows alot about Sc-Fi, mostly Star Wars. *Bailey was always nicknamed The Nazi but the nickname stopped when a racist patient with a tatoo of a swatstika who came in for a surgery refused to let her operate on him alone. *Bailey often says Va-jay-jay instead of saying vagina. *Throughout the seasons, Bailey has changed her hairstyle more than any other character. *The nazie is said to have ball the size of Texas. Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:GA S1 Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S6 Characters